Retractable cord reels have been used in various applications to retractably store various types of cables. Typically, a reel might have a stationary end and a retractable end, the retractable end capable of extension from and retraction back into the reel, and which can be connected to, for example, a battery in an electric vehicle. Using a reel provides convenient storage for the cord. The reel also protects the cord from damage, since it need not be left on the ground. Damage to the cord is reduced. The hazard presented to a user by a damaged electrical cord is also avoided.
The use of a reel has a disadvantage, because such mechanisms involve additional moving parts which, by definition, incrementally increase the potential for malfunction over time or through misuse. In addition, while it may be possible to lock the handle with a locking mechanism so as to provide a secure connection between the interface charger connector and the electric vehicle, or between interface charger connector and a storage point or holder, such a locking mechanism would not, by itself, preclude the ability of a vandal to unspool the cord reel and cut the cord in order to obtain the copper contained therein. To date, however, there are no available products for preventing the unauthorized unspooling of a cord reel in an electric vehicle charging station, nor is there any mechanism for detecting failures associated with the cord reel mechanism in such a cord reel system.